


The Wonders Of Salt Scrubbed Bars

by Silver_Witchy_Things



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen, hopefully this has regular updates, it's my favorite movie guys, mainly stems from me loving Bette Midler too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Witchy_Things/pseuds/Silver_Witchy_Things
Summary: What if that bit of life force Winifred consumed protected her from the rising sun? And the "hallowed ground" only weakened her? What will Max, Dani, Allison, and yes, even Binx, do with an imprisoned witch? Rated T now, may be changed later.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 

Summary: What if that bit of life force Winifred consumed protected her from the rising sun? And the “hallowed ground” only weakened her? What will Max, Dani, Allison, and yes, even Binx, do with an imprisoned witch? 

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my second Hocus Pocus fic! This one will be multi-chapter. I'm not quite sure how long yet though. It was inspired by a fic called The Prisoner by Masquerading As Quality and a hilarious movie called Ruthless People which stars our very own Winnie, Bette Midler. 

A/N: Sorry for all the undoubtedly grammatical errors. I haven’t slept in seventeen hours so… Apologies. 

 

So this is how he died.  
Getting his life sucked out of him by a 17th century witch. And all because he was a virgin. 

He tried to pry her claws off of his sweater. But the witch in front of him was holding him with a vice grip. When just like a miracle, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The sun. 

It rose out of the horizon with such brightness, he almost didn't notice the ground beneath Winifred start smoking. 

To his shock she dropped him and dashed away, for what, he didn't know, but the moment he touched the ground, he ran to where Dani was. 

“Max!” He enveloped her in a hug, at the same time he tried to get her and Allison away. He shielded them with his arms and stayed. A beat passed and Allison tugged on his arm, “Max, look!” She pointed to the sky and he followed her finger to the two Sandersons in the sky. He watched as Sarah exploded into a cloud of purple dust, followed by Mary. 

He cheered. He turned to Allison and Billy and cheered with them as well. “So long Sandersons!”

Allison smiled and pulled him in for a sudden kiss. Everything went blank in his mind as he reciprocated. He pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, “What was that for?”

Allison laughed and said, “Celebration.”

“Max.”

Max turned to Dani and beamed. She was safe. Before she could protest he picked her and spun her around in a big bear hug. 

“Max!” Dani cried and hit his arm. 

He quickly set her down, “What was that for?!”

Dani stomped her foot and took a deep breath, “I didn’t see Winifred turn to dust anywhere.” She looked at him pointedly and he finally got what she meant. Max realized something, “Billy,” he said slowly, “why are you still awake?”

Billy stopped smiling, and Binx’s voice rang out, “Over here!”

Max felt his stomach sink, he ran with the others to where he heard Binx. When they arrived, he nearly screamed. 

There, on a long stone grave lay an unconscious Winifred Sanderson. Binx sat on a gravestone nearby. 

Dani heaved a sigh of relief, “Binx! You're alive! But...how is she still alive?”

Binx hung his head, “As the sun rose higher the demon lost all energy. That is why she is not awake, but how she is alive? I do not know. My only guess she consumed enough of Max’s life force to live.”

Billy bit out, “The bitch. Can't even die to free the rest of us.” Allison put a hand on his shoulder, “So what do we do? We can't just leave her here. She’ll cause chaos.”

Max thought for a moment, “Maybe we can roll her onto the ground. That'll either kill her or do something.” He looked to Binx, “You’ve been waiting for three hundred years to get revenge.”

The cat looked at the witch and nodded, Max kneeled down at the side of the stone.

He was just about to push the woman when Dani shouted, “No!”

The three turned and stared at her, “What??” 

Dani floundered under the sudden attention, “If we do this, we won't be better than her. We can't kill her.”

Billy was the first to speak, “Do you know the magnitude of what this hellspawn has done? Our conscience would still be clean if we did this.”

“But isn't there a way to punish her without killing her?”

Max shook his head, “Dani-”

“We could imprison her!”

He stopped short, “What?”

Dani knew it was the only chance she had; she fiddled with her scarf, “Put her in a circle of salt. Or something like that.”

Allison chewed her lip, “She's right, Max. Maybe even then we could get her to reverse Binx’s curse, and put Billy back to rest.”

Max looked to Billy then to Binx, “I think it's up to you two. She killed you, and she cursed you.”

Billy and Thackery both shared a look and contemplated it. Billy spoke, “Fine. As long as she's locked up good.”

Max nodded, “Binx?”

Binx looked to Dani, and then to the witch still lying comatose, “Alright. For Dani’s sake.” 

Dani smiled, “Thank you Binx.”

Billy pinched his brow in thought, “But where are you going to keep her?”

Dani shuffled, “We can't take her home, mom and dad would notice a person in the basement. What about the sisters’ house?”

Max laughed out right, “With all those ingredients, and her spellbook? Yeah right.”

Binx licked his paw, “I might have an idea. In the crypt there are cells. Easily accessible, and not under the graveyard.”

“But how are we going to keep her in there? We can't put a circle of salt inside the cell,” said Allison. 

Max thought for moment and grinned, “No, but we can coat the bars and walls in salt.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

Dani piped up, “Oh I know! A salt and water mixture! Even put a line of salt around the edges just to make sure.”

“Okay, that actually sounds pretty solid,” Max agreed, “ Allison why don't you grab a spray bottle, salt, and meet us back in the crypt. We’ll mark the right entrance for you.”

Allison nodded, “Sure. Be careful you all. She may wake up soon. You better hurry.” She hugged Max and Dani before taking off. 

Max turned to Billy, “Let's see, how we should do this? I take her feet and you take her arms? Binx leads the way?”

Billy huffed, “It’s alright I got her.” He bent down and prepared to pick her up before Dani stopped them. 

“Wait!” She took of her scarf and tied the witch’s hands behind her back. She looked up, “Safety precaution.”

Billy lifted Winifred and the three of them followed Thackery to a low entrance in the ground just on the edge of the graveyard. They walked down a few tunnels before coming upon a row of cells. Each one had iron barred walls. The cells were all dark and musty with centuries of neglect. Billy set Winifred down in the middle of one of them and shut the door, “Now all we have to do is wait for Allison.”

Dani squinted at Winifred, “She's been taking a long nap.”

“Lucky us too. Let's hope she stays like that,” Max replied. 

A few minutes passed and just as they were getting worried they heard a feminine voice calling out for them. 

“Over here!” Shouted Dani. Allison came into view with a bag of salt containers, a spray bottle, washcloths, and a bucket of water. 

She set the stuff down, “I figured washing the walls with salt water wouldn't hurt.”

Binx sniffed the items, “Well, you better hurry, I don't know how much time we have left.” The two teens, Dani, and Billy got to work. They were laying the last line of salt when heard stirring. Binx alerted them, “She's waking up!” 

They finished the line and closed the door behind them. 

.

 

Hope you liked it! Polite criticism encouraged, and please please review! Second chapter coming up soon!


End file.
